


He’s No Longer In Charge

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, Hostage Situations, Older Man/Younger Woman, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Strong Female Characters, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hanna and Marissa have successfully held Carmichael captive, but for how long?
Relationships: Hanna Heller/Marissa Wiegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	He’s No Longer In Charge

John Carmichael winced as Hanna tightened the rope around his wrist tied onto the arm of a chair. Marissa Wiegler stood in front and watched while holding a glass of scotch she fixed herself from the mini bar. She placed the glass rim between her lips and took a sip. Hanna was all done and stepped away from Carmichael, who looked annoyed, but weak. He was still bleeding from the hit on his arm. Hanna looked over towards Marissa inside the suite they all shared. 

“Is this your bright idea, Marissa? Holding me captive?” Carmichael wheezed out a dry laugh. 

“He can't stay like this forever,” Hanna agreed.

Marissa nursed more of the cold liquor, ice cubes rattling inside. She swallowed and lowered the drink. Her colbalt blue eyes glued on the silver haired bastard. 

“How does it feel, John? This is payback,” the redhead said softly. 

“Feeling sour, are we?” Carmichael smirked. “That’s probably your best feature, Marissa.”

She lunged her drink at him with ice cubes flying out. Carmichael jerked his dripping wet face with his eyes squeezing shut. He cussed out angrily and tried moving his arms with Hanna looking on. Carmichael now opened his eyes with his upper lip curling. 

“Thought you might needed to cool off, John,” Marissa spoke calmly.


End file.
